


[Teen Titans Go]姐妹大作战

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Teen Titans Go 同人文 [1]
Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 姐姐妹妹站起来
Series: Teen Titans Go 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108952





	[Teen Titans Go]姐妹大作战

[Teen Titans Go]姐妹大作战  
Sisters  
注：1，原作：《Teen Titans Go》。人物比较丧病，战斗力崩坏。  
2，人物关系和性格按照TTG的来。  
3，动画里大多数与泰坦有交集且曾经说过话的同龄的妹子们在文中都有出场，而那些动画里没说过话的因为不知道该动画里她们的性格设定，所以没有在文中出现；而且文中是这些小孩子胡闹，所以家长们也没有出场。  
4，出场人物包括：Starfire Koriand'r；Raven Rachel Roth；Bumblebee Karen Beecher；Ravager Rose Wilson；Tara Markov；Jinx；Wondergirl Donna Troy；Batgirl Barbara Gordon；Blackfire Komand'r；Wonder-Twins Zan和Jayna；Robin Dick Grayson；Beast-Boy Gar Logan；Cyborg Victor Stone；Speedy/Arsenal Roy Harper；Kitten Walker。  
5，人物称呼按照TTG，基本上都是称呼代号，只有少数才叫名字。  
6，按照TTG，Bumblebee现在已经成为Batbee（她自己封的）。  
7，按照TTG，Speedy和Arsenal是两个人，而且Speedy在和Kitten谈恋爱。  
8，按照TTG，Speedy和Robin长得一模一样，而在tt动画里，Kitten追求Robin未果，由此不难看出，对于Kitten来说Speedy只是个替身，好惨。  
9，Kitten是Killer-Moth的女儿，能力动画中未展示，文中将其设定为驱使虫子。  
10，文笔较差，人物ooc不可避免，见谅。

姐妹大作战  
今天的跳跃城，又是和平的一天。  
突然一声巨响，披萨店墙破了一个大洞。  
Robin、Beast-Boy、Cyborg直接开着汽车从披萨店里闯了出来，车上满满的披萨，满载而归。  
只留下店倒房塌、路断人飞。

而残垣断壁中，Kitten正拿着Speedy的弓箭，追射着Speedy，一边嚷嚷着：“骗子，你根本没有Robin那么帅！”  
一条街过后，局势扭转，Speedy骑着Arsenal，拿着夺回的弓箭，追射Kitten，一边大喊：“我就是比Robin帅！”  
烽烟四起，尘土飞扬，而这，与泰坦，又有什么关系。

泰坦塔。未见其人先闻其声，Beast-Boy的声音由远及近。  
“嗨！嗨！Ra-Ra！Star！看我们带回来了什么！”  
Robin打开电梯门，接着是捧着满满披萨的Cyborg和Beast-Boy，三人进入客厅，眼前的一幕，让人震惊！

客厅中流光溢彩，乐曲飘扬，很明显，这是一场派对。  
而Starfire、Raven邀请了很多妹子，她们载歌载舞，欢乐异常。

“P~a~r~t~y！”三人扔掉披萨，奔到妹子们面前，聒噪着跳跃起来。  
音乐骤停。妹子们停下来嫌弃地看着他们。

眼冒红心的Robin凑到Starfire、Batgirl、Wondergirl中间，不知道从哪里掏出一束玫瑰花，  
“Starfire，嫁给我好吗？”  
“不。”  
“Batgirl，嫁给我好吗？”  
“不。”  
“Wondergirl，嫁给我好吗？”  
“不。”  
“唉。。。”连遭拒绝的Boy-Wonder只能垂头丧气地离开。

Cyborg跑到Jinx身边，抛起了媚眼，用故作沉稳的声线，“嗨，宝贝，好久不见。”  
Jinx笑了笑，“好久不见。”

“Tara~！”  
“呃。。”Tara厌恶地看着嚎叫着的扑到她面前的Beast-Boy，一块巨石飞了进来，把Beast-Boy、Cyborg、Robin三人，全部打出房外，落入水中。

Raven几不可查地皱了皱眉。

“让我们继续！”Jinx丝毫没有受到刚才事情的影响，举着录音机，再次开启音乐。  
派对继续。

正在此时，一个黑影掠过，Blackfire出现在窗前。  
“Blackfire！”Raven摆出对战姿态，怒视前方。  
但是，Starfire直接冲上前，又撞破了块玻璃，拥抱住不情愿的Blackfire，“姐姐！”，把Blackfire拖了进来。  
“等等，Star，她是你邀请来的？”Raven疑惑着。  
“当然！”Starfire心花怒放。  
“呃。。Star，你确定她不是来征服地球的？”护短的Raven十分担心。  
“不不不，Blackfire肯定不会做这种事情。”Starfire十分确定。  
“可是她让你失望了一次又一次。”Raven仍在劝阻。

“嘿，我就在这里”，被Starfire挎着胳膊的Blackfire怒视Raven。  
Raven毫不示弱怒视回去。  
Rose——Ravager，当机立断把剑拔弩张的二人分开。

“哼。”Blackfire蔑视地扫了Raven，转身对Starfire说，“嘿Star，让我看看Silkie好吗？”  
“开心!Blackfire，你也喜欢Silkie！”惊喜的Starfire紧紧拥抱住Blackfire。  
“对~”敷衍的Blackfire摆脱Starfire的拥抱，耸耸肩，看着Starfire飞去找Silkie，无所谓地飞到一旁。

“那是谁啊？”Jayna——Wonder-Twins中的妹妹，好奇地向身旁的Bumblebee——现在应该叫Batbee才对询问。  
“Starfire的邪恶姐姐，你懂的，就像老套的电影一样。”Batbee吐槽着。

派对仍在继续。

Blackfire四处打量，发现在热闹的派对中，Wondergirl静静一处，独自一人。

“嘿，你好像不高兴。”不怀好意地Blackfire打探着。  
Wondergirl抬头看了眼Blackfire，没有在意，“没什么，只是我的姐姐。。。”  
“讨厌的姐妹，我懂。”Blackfire有了兴趣，坐到Wondergirl身边。  
“我的姐姐，她总是充满活力，充满好奇，莫名的一股少女心；对谁都和颜悦色，一副烂好人的样子；而且总是身处险境，还一副乐天的样子。。。”Wondergirl吐槽着。  
“幼稚。”Blackfire插嘴评价。  
“危险又愚蠢。”Wondergirl定下结论。  
“嘿，也许，我们能够成为朋友。”感同身受的Blackfire邀请着，虚情假意。  
“朋友？好啊。”Wondergirl并未在意。

Starfire抱着Silkie飞了出来。  
“Blackfire！”总是充满活力的Starfire呼喊着，飞奔到Blackfire面前。  
Blackfire勉为其难地接过Silkie。

突然，犯罪警报响起。

终于。  
Robin、Beast-Boy、Cyborg从破掉的窗户爬了进来，却发现。。。。  
房中空无一人。  
“她们去哪了？”Robin疑惑着。  
“哟哟，她们一定是偷跑出去玩了，太不乖了。”Beast-Boy嚷嚷着发表看法。  
“对对，爸爸一定要狠狠惩罚这群不听话的女儿。”Cyborg附和着。

跳跃城。LexCorp。楼破。  
Kitten抢了一袋钱背了出来。  
“这不公平，竟然还要我自己把这一袋子钱背回家，真是太过分了!”义愤填膺的Kitten很生气。  
正当此时，一群正义的身影挡住了她的去路。  
“所以，这是个坏主意？”毫不畏惧的Kitten吐槽，看着对面一群英雄。

“大家听我指挥！”Batgirl一马当先。  
“等等，为什么要听你指挥？”Batbee打断了她的指令。  
“这很明显”，Batgirl展动披风，低沉的嗓音说道，”因为我是Batgirl。”  
“那我还是Batbee呢”，Batbee毫不示弱地吐槽回去。

“幼稚。“Wondergirl叹了口气，看看时间，”我该回去监督姐姐跳皮筋了，再见。”说着飞了起来,“这是一场仅限于这次派对的友谊，我们注定要走不同的路，以后不再联系，不再见面。”然后飞走了。

“无聊。”Rose抱肩吐槽道。  
Tara赞同地耸耸肩。  
Jinx甚至放起来音乐，跳着舞为她们的争执助兴。

“停下!”Starfire打断了她们的争执，“我认为Blackfire应该做我们的队长，她成熟稳重睿智聪慧。。。”  
被Starfire的姐妹滤镜打败了的Raven无奈扶额，却发现——  
“等等!Blackfire哪去了？”

“嗨！我在这里。”Blackfire悬浮在Kitten身旁，打着招呼。  
“Blackfire？”Starfire很是震惊。  
“抱歉，Star，我让你失望了，又一次。。。一次。。。次。。。”  
Blackfire无情的坦白，让Starfire瞬间崩溃，嚎啕大哭。

“Star，别难过，有我们。”Raven连忙安慰大哭的Starfire。  
众姐妹围到了Starfire身边。

“嘿Rose，你不过来吗？”Blackfire突然发声。  
“Rose？”Raven不可置信地看着Rose。  
“呃。。。。我也收到了邀请。。。”Rose尴尬地看着Raven。  
“那你也要过去吗？”Raven可怜兮兮地问着。  
“你知道我不会背叛你的。”Rose宠溺地看着Raven。  
“我知道你知道我知道你不会背叛。”Raven很开心。  
“我知道你知道我知道你知道我不会背叛。”毫不在意周围环境的Rose和Raven含情脉脉。

“呃，恶心。”Tara恶心地呕吐，“我去那边。”  
“Tara!”Raven很生气。

“等等，你们竟然没有邀请我？”Jinx跑到前面，义愤填膺地询问对方。  
“那个。。。”“呃。。。。”“哈哈。。。”对面三人敷衍着。  
难过的Jinx抱着Starfire嚎啕大哭。  
“发生了什么？”Jayna一脸懵逼。

“这些反派根本不堪一击!”心累的Raven鼓舞着士气，“让我们踹飞她们的屁股!”  
“Star，Jinx，振作起来，我们需要你们。”Raven安慰着难过的二人。  
终于，备受鼓舞的队伍士气昂扬，准备迎敌。

突然，Silkie出现在Blackfire手中，她将Silkie交给了Kitten。  
“不!”Starfire备受打击，贸然冲过去，试图抢回Silkie。  
但是，还是没来得及。

Blackfire拦下了Starfire，一道冲击波，把Starfire打倒在地。无助的Starfire，只能眼睁睁地看着Kitten喂给Silkie一个药球。

“Star!”Raven立马赶过去扶起Starfire，却见——  
Silkie极速膨胀，巨大化，六亲不认地嘶吼着。  
Kitten、Blackfire、Tara跳到了Silkie背上。  
Kitten驱使着Silkie到处撕咬，呼喊着“把钱都交出来!”  
与此同时Blackfire的呼喊声也传来，“让我们征服这个世界!”  
Tara冷漠抱肩看着毫无默契的二人。

“让我们抢回Silkie!”Raven带领着众姐妹，准备迎敌，却见——

Robin、Beast-Boy、Cyborg开着飞机拦到面前，高喊着“抓到你们了!”  
Silkie一口吞掉了三人与飞机。

“哇！”妹子团们震惊了。

疯狂的Silkie吞噬着跳跃城，一时间楼倒房塌，哀嚎遍野。  
“让我们阻止她们，姐妹们，上!”Raven喊着口号，大家一拥而上，大战一触即发。

Batgirl帅气地扔出飞镖，Rose帅气地踩着飞镖拔出大刀，向Silkie劈去，却被Silkie的呕吐物击中。  
Raven连忙开传送门把Rose传下来。  
Batbee把Jinx扔到空中，Jinx发出厄运光波，却还是被Silkie的呕吐物击中，砸到Batbee身上。  
愤怒的Starfire和Raven向Silkie飞去，飞速旋转的二人射出红黑缠绕的光波袭向Silkie。但是就要击中Silkie了，Starfire突然想起来Silkie可爱的样子停了下来，刹车不及的Raven一下子撞到Starfire身上。  
“等等，Zan在哪里？没有Zan我没法变身。”Jayna呼喊着——Wonder-Twins只有相互接触才能变身。  
那么Zan在哪里呢？  
Zan被关到泰坦塔的冰箱里了。  
Starfire和Raven掉下来砸到Jayna的身上。  
Rose再接再厉，踩着Batgirl的脑袋一跃而起，再次劈向Silkie，但是还是被Silkie的呕吐物砸了下来。

今天的跳跃城，又是和平的一天。

看着残垣断壁脏不拉几的跳跃城，Tara无所谓地耸耸肩，掏出个罐头扔了出去。  
甩掉背上的几人，Silkie冲向罐头，吞了下去。

“叛徒!”Blackfire和Kitten声讨着Tara，突然听到轰隆声。  
Silkie的肚子要爆炸了!

嘣!  
Silkie的肚子炸了，整个跳跃城笼罩在恶心湿黏的垃圾之中。  
众人身上全是垃圾，扶墙呕吐。  
逃出生天的Robin、Beast-Boy、Cyborg，从垃圾堆里爬了出来，晕倒在地。

“Silkie!”脏兮兮的Starfire哀嚎着，在垃圾堆里痛苦。  
突然，Silkie从垃圾堆里钻了出来，欢快地向Starfire爬去。  
瞬间恢复的Starfire眼冒红心，兴高采烈地抱着Silkie手舞足蹈。

“哼！”头顶垃圾的Blackfire厌恶地扫了一眼。

脏不拉几的Blackfire和Kitten已被抓获，脏不拉几的Raven对脏不拉几的Tara道歉，  
“Tara。。。。”“Raven。。。”一切尽在不言中。  
吃醋的Rose立马分开了她们。

Tara向众人告别离开。

阴影里，Tara拿着几袋子钱仰天狂笑。

“呃，我把套索忘在这里了。”Wondergirl无视城中异状，拽起根地上的绳子就飞走了。  
然而，那并不是什么套索，而是一根断了的长电线。  
电光火花间，电流传遍全城，瞬时噼里啪啦稀里哗啦，全城生物触电。  
跳跃城笼罩着一股垃圾烧烤的呛人气味。  
“呃。。。抱歉。”Wondergirl尴尬一笑。


End file.
